Ask Them Death Note's
by Maka Rishona -REAL
Summary: Ever wondered something about the characters in Death Note, or wanted to ask them something? Well, ask it here! (Sorry I couldn't get Misa out of the picture vv)
1. Chapter 1

**Maka: **Hey there everyone! Ever wanted to ask the characters of Death Note something? Well, here is your chance! The questions can be to anyone about anything! Personal, weird, awkward, anything your pervy little mind can dream up! Each chapter is a new question, so ask away!

**Light: **I don't remember signing up for this.

**Maka: **I don't remember asking you to sign up for this.

**Mello: **Then why are we here?

**Maka: **Didn't you read the top?

**Mello: **Eh *Eats chocolate* Whatever.

**L: **You need to pay attention more.

**Maka: **Where's Matt?

**Near: **Playing video games, but he'll be back in time for questions.

**Maka: **Okay then. See ya with the questions!


	2. Question one: Mello

"**Mello, is the chocolate you eat dark or is it a normal 'sweet' one?"**

Most of the time I eat dark chocolate, but I do like milk chocolate if that's what you meant by 'sweet'.

**(Matt:) **You know that you eat milk chocolate WAY more. You just don't wanna admit it.

They don't need to know that...

**Maka: **Yeah, yeah, just get along you two. Next question! Ask away!


	3. Question Two: L and Near

**"Near and L, Did you two ever fell in love with someone? Or just had a crush?"**

**(Maka:) **Ohhhh I like this one ;)

**(Near:) I** don't think I have ever had a crush, much less fallen in love with someone. I think I am far to young to even know the feeling...

**(Mello:) **Even if you did have a crush on someone, they would never like you back**.**

**(Near:) **You don't have to be so mean about it...

**(Mello:) **Well, it's only the truth!

**(Maka:)** Okay, calm down you two.

**(Near:) *Starts crying silently***

**(Maka:) *Picks up Near and cuddles him in lap* **Mello, did you have to?

**(Mello:) Eh *Takes bite of chocolate bar***

**(Maka:) **L?

**(L:) **Well, in the past I felt some things that most people describe as 'having a crush', but-

***Door opens, Light walks in***

**(Light:) **Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?

**(L:) *Blushes slightly and looks away from door* **But of course I had never cofermed these feelings, or fallen in love.

**(Maka:) **You're blushing.

**(L:) **No I'm not.

**(Matt:) **L, are you okay? Your face is pretty red...

**(Maka:) *Heavy breathing***

**(Matt:) **Maka? You okay?

**(Maka:) *Nods slightly while OTP slashes in rainbow colors in eyes***


	4. Question Three: Matt

**(Maka:) **We have another question!

**(Light:) **Do I finally get a question?

**(Maka:) **NOPE!** *Reads reviews on * **This one is for Matt!

**(Matt:) *Looks up from game* **Huh?

**(Maka:) **You have a question.

**"****Matt, why are you so sexy? cx"**

**(Matt:) **How did she manage to say cx?

**(Maka:) **How did you?

**(Matt:)**0-0

**(Maka:) **Just answer...

**(Matt:) **Okay, um, I never really have seen myself as being 'sexy'. but, I guess it's nice that someone thinks that. So thanks, I guess?

**(Maka:) **You haven't met the fangirls...

**(Matt:) **Fangirls? What do you mean...

**(Maka:)** I can't answer that unless someone brings it up...SOOOOO, with that said, ASK AWAY!

**(Matt:) **But I wanna know-

**(Maka:) **Sorry, the chapter's over!


	5. Question Four: Light

**(Maka:) *Fangirl spazez across room in air* **ASDFGHJKL;

**(Light:) **Question?

**(Maka:) *Nods vigerously while still in air***

**(Light:) **Who's it for?

**(Maka:) **You!

**(Light:) **Really? Wow! What is it?

**(Maka:) *Checks reviews* **Ohhhhhhhhhh!

**"Light, if you had to choose between kissing L or kissing Matsuda who would you choose... and why? C;"**

**(Matt:) **How do they all manage to say those weird faces?

**(Maka:) **Fangirl culture, don't question it.

**(Light:) **Do I really have to answer this?

**(Maka:) *Fly's down so face is eye-level and inches from Light's* -Creepy Whisper- I**f you sink my ship I'll** slice **your throat.** -Normal voice- **But please answer with complete honesty!

**(Light:) **Well, I mean, Matsuda is okay and all, but he has the IQ of a blade of grass. Not even real grass. He has the IQ of fake grass that hasn't even grown. It's all fake! In the words of a great BBC show, "Don't say things that will lower the IQ of the whole street."

**(Maka:) **DON'T QUOTE MY SHERLOCK!

**(Mello:) **So are you saying that you would rather kiss L?

**(Light:) **Well, he is my ony other option, being as there is not choice of a girl.

**(Maka:) *Cough* **We all know you bat for the other team.

**(L:) *Blushing madly in corner***

**(Light:) **There, I answered, is the chapter over yet?

**(Maka:) **No.

**(Light:) **What! But I answered!

**(Maka:) *Grins deviously* **If I recall correctly, it was a two-part question. Why do you want to kiss L?

**(Light:) **Oh, um** *Blushing deep red*** I guess because he is just better on most levels. His inteligence and deductive skills are remarkable, so I guess that's why.

**(Near:) *Wakes up groggy in Maka's arms* **L is blushing, so it Light.

**(L & Light:) **No, I'm not!** *Exchange awkward glances***

**(Maka:) *Sets Near down and walks over to L and Light* * Pushes heads together* **Now kiss!

**(L & Light:) *Stay in kiss way longer than needed***

**(Maka:) *Heavy breathing***

**(Mello:) **Maka?

**(Maka:) *OTP flashes in eyes***

**(Matt:) **You okay?

**(Maka:) *Fangirl spazes around room and glomps Matt* I**T HAPPENED! IT HAPPENED! IT REALLY REALLY HAPPENED!

**(Matt:) *Hugs* **Calm, Maka, calm.

**(L & Light:) *Break apart out of breath***

**(Near:) **Maka, can I say it this time?

**(Maka:) **Sure!

**(Near:) **Ask away!

**(Matt:) **I wanted to say it...

**(Maka:) *Kisses cheek* **Next time.

**(Matt:) *Blushes* **Okay.


	6. Question Five: Mello

**(Maka) *Sitting in Matt's lap* **Look, Matt! Another question! This one must have come while we were answering before.

**(Matt:) *Looks over Maka's shoulder at reviews* **Oh, it's for Mello!

**(Mello:) **Finally!

**"****Mello, do you love Near or Matt? Or both? ;)****"**

**(Mello:) **What type of question is that!?

**(Maka:) **A very interesting one.

**(Mello:) **I don't know what they mean! Do they mean do I have a romantic intrest in either of them, or as family, or what?

**(Maka:) **Mello, we both know what they mean...

**(Mello:) *Sigh* **Well, I guess I would have to say Matt. I don't hate Near, but I definitely don't like like him. He's always trying to prove he's better than me at everything! He's always sucking up to L so he can become his successor!

**(Near:) **That's not true. I already explained that I see no problem with working together.

**(Mello:) **I don't want to work with somebody who will always surpass me and beat me at every little thing!

**(Near:) **I- I...Sorry...** *Walks out of room***

**(Maka & Matt:) **Mello...

**(Mello:) I** have to go apologize, don't I?

**(Maka:) **Yes.

**(Mello:) **Fine...** *Walks off to find Near***

**(Maka:) **Well, that was shorter than expected...

**(Matt:) **Yeah, we need more questions.

**(Maka:) **Remember guys, you can leave more than one question per chapter, they just will be answered separately.

**(Light:) **Poor Maka.

**(Maka:) **What?

**(Light:) **You haven't gotten any questions yet.

**(Maka:) **Oh, yeah... You guys can also ask anything you want about me, cause I guess I count as an OC sort of thing...

**(Matt:) **Is this chapter over?

**(Maka:) **I'd say so. Ready?

**(Matt & Maka:) **Ask away!


	7. Question Six: L

**(Maka:) **Hey guys! Before we start this chapter, I would like to thank you all for 200 reads! That is amazing and I can't thank you enough! I would also like to thank the person who asked for the next few chapters, Sarah. On with the chapter!

* * *

**(Mello:) -Groggy- **Is it time to wake up already?

**(Maka:) -Sounds dazed and somewhat distracted- **Yeah.

**(Mello:) **Were you up all night?

**(Maka:)-Still dazed and distracted- **Yeah.

**(Mello:) **Why? What were you doing that was so important?** *Looks over shoulder at laptop screen***

**(Maka:) **N-nothing!** -Tries to cover screen-**

**(Mello:) -Mumbles out what's on the screen- **"L pushed his partner on the sheets. He wasn't the most romantic, but he knew how to treat Light right in bed."** -Glares- **Are you serious?

**(Maka:) **Completely.

**(Mello:) **Can you just check the reviews? Were there any questions while we were sleeping?

**(Maka:) **I didn't sleep.

**(Mello:) **Okay, while all the normal people slept-

**(Maka:)** I'm training Matt, he'll be like me soon.

**(Mello:) **As I said: NORMAL. N.O.R.M.A.L!

**(Maka:) **What's _normal_? It sounds bad.

**(Mello:) **It's what you're not. Now, can you just check the reviews?

**(Maka:) **Okay.** *Checks reviews* **Wow, there's a lot!

**(Mello:) **Who's the first one for?

**(L:) **It's for me.

**(Maka:) **Nya!** -Throws Laptop in surprise-**

**(Matt:) -Rubs eyes- What's wrong, Maka?**

**(Maka:) -Retrieves Laptop- **L hacked my account.

**(Matt:)** Oh, okay. What's the question?

**(L:) **I already know it.

**(Maka:) **YOU DON'T KNOW IT UNTIL I SAY YOU KNOW IT!

**"****L, did you ever get jealous of Misa?"**

**(Maka:) **I was really expecting some more perverted questions. Hehe, where are all my sick-minded fangirls?

**(Mello:) **Don't ask things like that!

**(Maka:) **Meh... L, answer.

**(L:) **Hmm, I'm honestly not completely sure. I mean, I didn't like seeing her hanging all over him like that. It was very provocative.

**-Misa apperars- **

**(Misa:) **Who missed me?

**(All:) **No one! Get out Misa!

**(Maka:) **I'm banning you from this question fic thingy.

**(Misa:) *Dies a horrible death***

**(Maka:) **Ah, I love controlling people's death.

**(L:) **Possibly you were the one who killed everyone?

**(Maka:) **Are you suggesting I'm Kira?

**(L:) **Yes.

**(Maka:) **I couldn't. I don't have a Death Note**.**

**(Light:) *Worried***

**(L:) **Death Note?

**(Maka:) **Hmm? Nothing. Finish answering the question.

**(L:) **As I was saying, I didn't like it.

**(Near:) -Woke up before we realized it- **Why?

**(L:) **Oh, um...** *Blushes***

**(Maka:) **ASDfGHJKL;ASDFGHJKL;

**(Mello:) **Quit using the Call of The Fangirls! We don't need more!

**(Maka:) **The world always needs more.

**(Matt:) **Maka! Look!

**(Maka:) -Looks in direction Matt's pointing- **AHHHH!

**(L & Light:) -Kissing-**

**(Maka:) -Glomps Matt- **IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! ASDFGHJKL;

**(Mello:) **Is the chapter over yet?

**(Maka:) **Yes, but we will answer the rest of her questions in separate chapters!

**(Maka:) **Ask-

**(Mello:) **I wanna say it.

**(Maka:) **Okay!

**(Mello:) **Ask away!


	8. Question Seven: Light

**(Maka:) -Sitting in Matt's lap- **Okay, you guys ready for the next question?

**(Matt:) -Looks over Maka's shoulder- **Another shipping related question?

**(Maka:) **Sort of. Light, it's for you!

**(Light:) **What's the question?

**"****Light, the very first thing that you think of when I say 'L'?****"**

**(Light:) **The letter.

**(Maka:) **You know damn well what she meant!

**(Light:) **Okay, the first thing I think of when I hear 'L' is a great friend.

**(Maka:) -Whispers in Matt's ear- **Yeah, great friends with Benefits.

**(Matt:) -Snickers- **

**(L:) **What are you two laughing about? Light-Kun and I are just friends.

**(Mello:) **Sure.

**(Maka:) **Yeah, keep thinking that.

**(L:)** What do you mean?

**(Maka:) **Well, we are all close enough to the point where we don't have to use honorifics, but you still use them for him to make his name cuter.

**(L:) **Um...

**(Matt:) **Are there anymore questions?

**(Maka:) **Yeah, so we better get onto the next chapter.

**(Matt:) **Okay, do we get to say it again?

**(Maka:) **Yes, but first I want to say something to the readers. Note that you can ask them anything, OR make them do anything. So, pretty much, we are all at you disposal. Except me. I will allow things SOMETIMES if they involve me. So, with that said...

**(Matt & Maka:) **Ask away!


	9. Question Eight: Maka

**(Maka:) **Matt! I got a question!** -Points to screen-**

**(Matt:) **Really what is it?

**-Misa comes back- **

**(Maka:) **I thought I killed you off...

**(Misa:) **Probably asking her why she's so stupid

**(Maka:) **Hey, Misa, your family called, they wanted to know why you're such a big disappointment.** -Kills off Misa again-**

**(Matt:) **Wow...

**(Maka:) -Murmuring- **I needed that bitch to die. She has caused nothing but problems from day one. And why? Because that little bitch died and gave her his Death Note!

**(Matt:) **Maka you okay?** -Hugs from behind and rest chin on shoulder-**

**(Maka:) -Exhales- **Yeah, fine.

**" If you could date anyone from Death Note who would it be?"**

**(Near:) **Ohhh, interesting.

**(Mello:) **She's probably thought about this already.

**(Maka:) **A bit. If I could choose, in most situations I would pick L, but I think in this case I would have to say Matt. Matt is a pretty boss character. I also like Mello. To be completely honest, I am still watching Death Note, but I know pretty much everything that happens. (Due to the fact that I have a friend who spoiled it all for me and my other friend started freaking out while we were on vacation.) Near is my cuddle buddy, he's a little ball of fluff, kind of like a little brother, so he's out of the question. I guess in the end it's a hard choice because L, Matt, and Mello are all part of my ships... So, I guess I'll say Matt.

**(Matt:) **Aw, thanks.**-kisses cheek-**

**(Maka:) **Hehe,ask away!


	10. Question Nine: Maka

**(Matt:) **You know you have another question, Maka?

**(Maka:) **Oh really? What is it?

**(Mello:) **Probably another shipping question...

**(Maka:) **Oh, good!

**"Y****ou're thoughts on Light rather kissing L? *whispers: Do you secretly ship them too?****"**

**(Maka:) -Tries to cover shipping wall of L and Light- **Haha, nope no shipping here!** -Nervous laugh- -Whispers- **I love them together!

**(L:) **How long has her shipping wall been in here?

**(Maka:) **For ten chapters.

**(Light:) **How do we not notice these things?

**(Maka:) **I dunno...

**(Near:) **Can you keep it down? I'm trying to nap...

**(Maka:) **Sorry. Let's see. I'm pretty glad that Light chose L over Matsuda. I mean, who wouldn't? L is amazing! And then there is the whole shipping thing... So in other words: ASDFGHJKL;ASDFGHJKL;

**(Matt:) **Oh no, she's fangirling again...

**(Maka:) -Spinning in air- **ER MA GURRDDD!

**(Matt:) -Pulls Maka into lap and pets hair- **It's okay.

**(Maka:) **The next question is a bit more serious, so I have to get all of this out now.

**(Mello:) **What is the next question?

**(Maka:) **The next question...Will show itself on the next chapter!

**(Near:) **Ask away!

**(Maka:) **That's my line...


	11. Question Ten: Light

**(Maka:) **We're back with the next question!

**(Mello:) **Does it have to do with shipping?

**(Maka:) **I guess it could, it depends on how Light goes about it...

**(Light:) **What's the question?

**"Theoretically if you had met L before all the stuff with Kira happened, how do you think you two would have reacted to each other?"**

**(Light:)** I think that that's a little difficult to answer. I mean, I don't usually like people who I have to compete with for first place, so rivalry tension would certainly be in the air. But, I think with some time we could have became friends.

**(Maka, Matt & Mello) -snickering-**

**(L:) **What are you three going on about?

**(Maka:) **Nothing!

**(Light:) **I hope that we answered your question.

**(Maka:)** I think she wants to see you kiss.

**(Light:) **What? That had nothing to do with the question!

**(Maka:) -Shoves L on Light- **Oops!

**(Matt & Mello:) **Ask away!


	12. Question Eleven: L & Light

**(Maka:) -Is hanging upside-down on the ceiling- **We have got a dare!

**(Near:) **Oh no...

**(Mello:) **I have a feeling that this won't end well**...**

**(Matt:) **Especially if they put something in Maka's hands...

**(Maka:) *Sad* **Wow, hurtful, Matt.

**(Matt:) -Hugs- **Kidding!

**(Maka:) **Heh, okay. Let's see the dare...

**"****L, would like to be locked in a closet with Light for however long Maka chooses.****"**

**(L:) **How long?** .-.**

**(Light:) **Why is there so much attention on us?

**(Maka:) **You're a celebrity couple!

**(Light:) **We aren't a couple!

**(Maka:) **In time.

**(Light:) **I'm not doing this!

**"****You have no option to say no by the way.****"**

**(Mello:) **Now get in the closet!

**(L & Light:) -Grumbling but walking in-**

**(Light:) **How long are we in hear?

**(Maka:) **Till I hear something good!

**(Matt:) **Oh my God, Maka...

**(Maka:) **I'm gonna take a nap until the next question...** -rubs eyes tiredly and lays down on couch-**

**(Matt:) **I think I'll join you...** -Lays down on couch as well-**

**(Mello:) -Snickers- **

**(Matt:) **Shut it.


	13. Question Twelve: Matt

***Loud sound emits from laptop***

**(Matt:) -Groggy- **What is that?

**(Maka:)** Laptop, there's another question...

**(Matt:) **Open it up so we can go back to sleep...

**(Maka:) **You may want to just get up, there's three, and we've been out for awhile.

**(Matt:) **FINE.

**(Mello:) **Are Light and L still in the closet?

**(Maka:) -Walks to closet door and puts ear to it- -Hears interesting sounds- **I think it's time I let them out.** -Winks at Matt and he gets the camera-**

**(Mello:) **Are they?

**(Maka:) -Nods and opens closet- -Sees Light and L in a full-out makeout-**

**(Matt:) -Snaps a few pictures- **Great! They came out pretty well!

**(Maka:) -Looks at photos- **Yep! Okay, you two can come out.

**(L & Light:) -Walk out of closet with dark red blushes and messy hair- **

**(Light:) **Did you have to take pictures?

**(Maka:) **Uh, yeah!

**(L:) **Just get on with the questions...

**(Maka:) **Okay,

**(Matt:) **I need a break...

**(Maka:) **You got a five chapter break...

**(Matt:) **MEHH!

** "Matt why do you have very little screen time?"**

**(Matt:) **Well, although my character was important for explaining reasons, there was no real place where I was needed. I was more of a character that was there just so stuff would make sense.

**(Mello:) **Why is he calling himself a character? Matt, what are they talking about?

**(Matt:) **It's confusing...

**(Near:) **Ask away!

**(Maka:) **Why are we ending it so soon?

**(Near:) **I saw some more questions that looked pretty amusing.

**(Maka:) -Checks reviews- **What...?** -Bursts out laughing-**

**(L:) **What's so funny?

**(Maka:) **You'll find out in a few chapters...

**(Light:) **Ask away!


	14. Question Thirteen: All

**(Mello:) **Can we get on with the next question?

**(Maka:) **Yeah, sure.

**(Near:) **The question any good?

**(Maka:) **Yeah, it's for all of us, and I get a personal question!

**(Matt:) **Good for you; now what is it?

**(Maka:) **Don't have to be so harsh...

**"What's your favorite thing in the world? I can probably guess, but whatevs.**

**Maka, what's your favorite yaoi? Heard of DRAMAtical Murde?"**

**(Maka:) **So, who wants to go first?

**(Matt:) **I guess I'll go. My favorite thing is probably my video games. As cliche and expected as that is.

**(Mello:) **Chocolate.

**(Everyone:)**...

**(Maka:) **Care to elaborate?

**(Mello:) **Nope.

**(Maka:) **...Okay then. Near?

**(Near:) **Probably my toys. They are comforting and give me something to play with when I'm bored.

**(Light:) **Barbecue chips. I will take one of those chips and I will eat it.

**(Maka:) -Eyes wide- **I understand that reference.

**(L:) **What reference?

**(Maka:) **Huh? Oh, nothing. What's your favorite thing?

**(L:) **Sugar, sweets, pretty much anything revolving around sugar or sweets.

**(Maka:) **Then let's hope Light eats a lot of fruit!

**(L:) **What do you mean?

**(Maka:) **Nothing. My favorite thing would probably be my religion. But, if I can't say that, then my favorite thing would have to be Nutella Toast, Nutella bread, OOHH or Pockhy. Pretty much anything having to do with Chocolate or Pochy. And Mu favorite Yaoi? I'm not to sure. You have to be more spacific. It changes based on the pairing or fandom. Currently, my favorite yaoi for this pairing is A New Family Member/ New Family Bonds. But, overall, by favorite yaoi was Experience 2013, and it was a PewDieCry fanfic. And, lastly, no I have not heard of DRAMAtical Murde. Can you PM me and tell me about it?

**(Matt:) **Wow, you didn't hold back on your answer, did you?

**(Maka:) **NOPE!

**(Matt:) **Can we sleep yet?

**(Maka:) **We still have one more question.

**(Matt:) **Dang...

**(Maka:) **Questions stop at 11:00pm, but I will get to all of them in the morning if you post one past then!

**(Matt:) **Yeah, yeah, let's just move on...


	15. Question Fourteen: Matt and Mello

**(Matt:) **Before we star, Maka would like to say sorry for getting this question up so late. She had most of it finished yesterday, but it all got deleted. So, she is is upper-dooper sorry, and she will get all of the questions answered today! She also would like to say thank you for getting this story 600 (Almost 700 now) reads! That is completely amazing and insane! She loves you all for reading and asking and keeping this story going.

So, what should she do to celebrate? Put down in the reviews what you think! That's all! Ask Away!

* * *

**(Maka:) -Spazing around the room, mid-air- **

**(Mello:) **OH MY GOD! Who died now!

**(Maka:) **No one, this is a shipping spaz.

**(L:) **Oh no, the last time she did that I got turned gay.

**(Maka:) **I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!

**(Light:) **Stop.

**(Maka:) **I SHIPPED THEM ON A SUMMER DAY WHEN MY FAMILY WAS GONE!

**(Matt:) **Are you okay?

**(Maka:) **I CRASHED MY SANITY INTO A BRIDGE, I WATCHED, I LET IT BURN!

**(Mello:) **She's not gonna stop until the second verse...

**(Maka:) **I PUT MY SOCIAL LIFE INTO A BAG, AND PUSHED IT DOWN THE STAIRS!

**(Matt:) **Dude, I'm scared.

**(Maka:)** I CRASHED MY SANITY INTO A BRIDGE!

**(Mello:) **Bloody hell...

**(Maka:) **I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!

**(Mello:) **You done?

**(Maka:) -Nods-**

**(Mello:) **Okay so why were you spazing?

**(Maka:) **Someone asked a shipping question!

**(Light:) **Oh, God, please no.

**(Maka:) **It's not about you.

**(Matt:) **Who's it about?

**(Maka:) **Secret.

**(Matt:) **Huh?...Oh.

**(Mello:) **I'm bored.

**(Maka:) **So?

**(Mello:) **I wanna go outside.

**(Maka:) **No.

**(Mello:) **I haven't eaten or drank anything in three days!

**(Maka:) **We ate this morning around noon.

**(Mello:) **...Oh yeah... Can I at least have a drink then?**  
**

**(Maka:) **Sure, I'll get it. Matt, wanna come?

**(Matt:) **Sure.

**(Maka & Matt:) -Go into kitchen- **Know the drill?

**(Matt:) **Yeah.

**(Maka:) -Gets glass of water-**

**(Matt:) -Get's powder-**

**(Maka:) -Smirks- **Perfect.

**(Maka & Matt:) -Walk into living room-**

**(maka:) -Hands Mello glass of water-**

**(Mello:) **What did you do to it?

**(Matt:) **What do you mean?

**(Mello:) **I know you two did something to this.

**(Maka:) **Dude, it's water, you would most likely see if there was something in it.

**(Mello:) **There are poisons that can't be seen.

**(Maka:) **Don't think so highly of yourself that I would waste my precious cyanide on you.

**(Mello:) -Takes small sip while glaring at us- **I still think you did something.

**(Maka:) **Ugg, think what you want. Let's just get on with the next question, okay?

**(Matt:) **I'm up for it!

**(Maka:) **Hehehe...

**"I have a question for Matt and Mello, Do you have a crush on each other?."**

**(Maka:)** Anyone wanna speak first?

**(Mello:) **I'll go-

**(Matt:) **No, I'm going. You drink your water.

**(Mello:) -Takes a sip- -Glares-**

**(Maka:) **Okay, continue.

**(Matt:) **I don't have any feeling towards any man, Much to Maka's disliking. Of course, I love him as a friend, he is my best friend, after all. I don't think I could ever see myself with him romantically.

**(Maka:) -Angrily typing on laptop and mumbling- **

**(Mello:) **Yes, I do have a crush on Matt.** -Eyes widen- -covers mouth and blushes- **I didn't mean to say that!

**(Maka:) -Smirks-**

**(Mello:) **You did do something to it! I knew it!

**(Maka:) **Did I? Or did you plan to come out on your own?

**(Mello:) **No I didn't!

**(Matt:) -Whispers to Maka- **This is amusing.

**(Mello:) **What did you put in it?

**(Maka:) **Would you believe me if I said magical gumdrops?

**(Mello:) **No, I really wouldn't!

**(Maka:) **A pitch of fairy dust?

**(Mello:) **No.

**(Maka:) **Some of God's tears.

**(Light:) **I don't remember crying.

**(Maka:) **YOU'RE NOT A GOD, YOU'RE AN OVER-DRAMATIC 18 YEAR OLD! GET OVER IT!

**(Near:) **Yup.

**(Mello:) **Seriously, Maka.

**(Maka:) **Okay, it was truth drugs.

**(Mello:) **I'm not kidding!

**(Maka:) **Neither am I.

**(Mello:) **I hate you...

**(Maka:) -No responce-**

**(Mello:) -Glances over at Maka- **Maka?

**(Maka:) -Staring sadly at laptop screen-**

**(Matt:) **Hey, Maka, you okay?

**(Maka:) -Grabs pillow and sobs into it-**

**(Light:) **What's wrong with her?

**(Matt:) -Checks laptop- **She was reading a poem about Mello and me. -_-

**(Maka:) **It's not fair! He never got to say those last things to Mello before he died!

**(L:) **Is she okay?

**(Maka:) **NO, I'M NOT OKAY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!

**(Matt:) **Um, okay, well, we're gonna go... So, ask away!

* * *

**(Maka:) **Hey, little end note! If you wanna read the poem/fic, then click the link below! It's really great, but she didn't get as much attention as I think she should have. So, please go check it out because it was amazing an adorable and sad and NNELFLNN. Sorry... Also, I will get the next couple of questions done tomorrow, I just took a little break from answering questions, but not anymore! Ask as many as you want, and I will try to answer them tomorrow!

**Read the fic: s/10585775/1/Hey-Mello (If it doesn't work just copy and paste)**


	16. Question Fifteen: Matt

**(Maka:) -Still sobbing-**

**(Light:) **Is she gonna be okay anytime soon?

**(Matt:) **Probably not...

**(Mello:)** I almost feel bad for her.

**(Matt:) **Can I use the laptop to at least look at the next question?

**(Maka:) -Head snaps up- **No!

**(Matt:) **Wh-what? Why?

**(Maka:) **Because my browser history and picture files are on there.

**(Matt:) **Okay, point taken...

**(Maka:) **I think I'm feeling a bit better, I'll just look it up myself.** -Checks next question- **What the...** -Bursts out laughing-**

**(Matt:) **What is it this time?

**(Maka:) **Someone gave you a bit of advise.

**(Matt:) **Oh, bloody hell...

**(Maka:)** Advise and a question to accompany it!

**(Matt:) **I'm done for... v-v

**(Maka:) **No you're not, it's not _that _type of question.

**"Okay, this is not really a question, but Matt needs to know that: You really need a girlfriend. You're always home, playing with your video games, you seriously need a girlfriend, Matt. cx Actually, yes, I am going to ask something: Matt, if you had a girlfriend, who would she be? cx"**

**(Matt:) **I do not need a girlfriend! I am perfectly fine having fun with my video games-

**(Maka:) **That can mean two things...

**(Matt:) **No!Bad Maka!We aren't gettin' kinky with the video games

**(Maka:) **I never said I was, I said you were.

**(Matt:) ****-Smacks Maka's head- **No!

**(Maka:) **Ow...** -Rubs head- **はかか

**(Matt:) **Sorry...You know you typed that wrong?

**(Maka:) **I will not submit myself to Romaji for grammatical reasons.

**(Matt:) **Okay then... Anyway, I don't think I really need a girlfriend. And there is nothing wrong with playing a game every now-and-then. And, to answer your question, I would say Maka.** ((A/N: I don't usually do OC x Characters, nor do I like them, but I hate every girl in the series. They all bunk up my ships... vv The shipping of MarshMello and Matchstick will continue as planed!)) **You put your author's note in my talk time... I could hear all of it...

**(Maka:) **Say nothing of what you heard.

**(Mello:) **What did you say?

**(L:) **Was it about your ships?

**(Maka:) -Awkward laugh- **What? No, not at alllll...

**(Light:) **Oh, God, poor Matt had to hear that...

**(Near:) **I'm sure it wasn't that bad if she plans to make this story T rated.

**(Matt:) **No, guys, it's fine. Maka was just confessing her undying love towards me to the readers.** -Wraps arm around Maka's waist- **Isn't that right?

**(Maka:) **Yep!

**(Mello:) **Meh...

**(Maka:) **My ships are being burned before my eyes...

**(Matt:) **Don't worry, maybe it would work out if I was gay?

**(Maka:)** But you're not...

**(Matt:) **I know, but think of it as a 'If I fuck up really bad you can ship us' Kinda card.

**(Maka:) **Yay!

**(Mello:) **I don't know if I should be glad or scared...

**(Light:) **Well, I'm in a relationship now cause of her...

**(Maka:) **YOU AND L ARE DATING!?

**(L:) **Yes.

**(Maka:) -Heavy breathing****- **OH MY GOD** -Spazes uncontrollably around house****-**

**(Near:) **She's gonna do that for awhile...

**(Maka:)-Screaming at Misa's burnt body- **YOU SEE THAT YOU LIL' BITCH!? LIGHT ISN'T INTO YOU! HAAAA!

**(Matt:) **You messed up...

**(L & Light:) **Yeah, we know...

**(Matt:) **Okay... Well, Maka is gonna finish all the questions she currently has for today. Then the ones she gets from these chapters tomorrow, so on and so forth. So, ask many questions as you like so this story doesn't dry up!

**(Mello:) **Why do you get to make all the announcements?

**(Matt:) **Why don't you?

**(Mello:) **Because you take them all!

**(Matt:) **Touche-

**(Near:) **Ask away!


	17. Question Sixteen: Light

**(Maka:) -Still freaking out-**

**(Matt:) **Okay. You know what? I'm looking on the laptop. I don't care what I find.

**(Mello:)** No, I can't let you do that! I will not lose my best friend to some sick pictures!

**(Matt:)** It's okay, Mello, I won't let it consume me. I must do what must be done.

**(Light:) **Poor soul.

**(L:) **We will miss you.

**(Near:) **Wow, I have dialogue.

**(Matt:) **I will miss you guys, too...** -Picks up laptop- **

**(Mello:) **How you you know her password?

**(Matt:) -Types in password- **She told me, plus she spends all day sitting on my lap, I was bound to know.

**(Mello:) **True...

**(Matt:) -Computer loads- **What. The. Shit?

**(Mello:) **Oh, God, he's screwed and he's only on the homescreen...

**(L:) **What did you find...?

**(Matt:) **Her homescreen is a picture of Mello doing _it _a Swiss Roll...** ((A/N: Fun Fact, this is true. That is my homescreen, and that is how I keep people off my laptop.))**

**(Mello:) -Outrages blush- **What!? I don't do that!

**(Matt:) **With the places that chocolate's going, I really hope not...

**(Light:) **Perhaps Mello has a weird fetish...

**(Mello:)** I DO NOT!

**(Matt:) **It doesn't matter, I just wanna get off of this... -**Get's on Google Chrome-** Okay, next question...

**"Light where is Ryuk? Shouldn't he be by you?"**

**(Light:) -Eyes widen and face pales-**

**(L:)** Who is Ryuk?

**(Light:) **Uhh, umm, I-

**(Maka:) -Calmly walks back into room- -Sits down in Matt's lap and takes laptop- **Ryuk is Light's cat. He wasn't supposed to leave it alone, so his mother is taking care of it for him.

**(Light:) -Exhales-**

**(Mello:) **Pfft! Like I'm gonna believe that! Maybe Ryuk is like his magical fairy that helps him kill people?

**(Maka:) **Cat's are evil, so I could see that.

**(L:) **45%

**(Light:) **Are you really still doing that?

**(L:) **Yes. I restarted my count a few days ago. You are up to 45% now.

**(Light:) **I'm not Kira! Why can't you just drop this whole thing and believe me?

**(L:) **Because a normal person would not go so far as to clear their name.

**(Light:) **An innocent person would!

**(L:) **But what you do would not be preformed by an innocent person-

**(Maka:) -Whispers so only Matt can hear- **Doki Doki...

**(L:) **So I can only suspect that you, in fact, are Kira.

**(Maka:) **Okay, now boys, don't stick the lube in the wrong hole.

**(Mello:) **Oh no she didn't!

**(Maka:)** We have more questions! So let's get on with it!

**(Mello:) **Can I announce something?

**(Maka:) **Uhh, sure, I guess...

**(Mello:) **Thanks for 1000 reads!

**(Maka:) **Oh yeah, I almost forget about that...

**(Matt:) **Wow, 1000 already?

**(Maka:) **YUP!

**(Light:) **We have to go!

**(Maka:) **Okay! Ask away!


	18. Question 17

**(Maka:) **There comes a point in time where you settle down with that one special person that you have deemed worthy to ruin your life and tie the knot. Now, for me this is known as Hell, but to the majority of people, it is known as marriage. Light, you have been asked a question about this very commitment.

**(Light:)** Oh, God, I'm scared...

**(Maka:) **You should be!** -checks question- **Oh hell no! -_-

**(Near:) -Whispers to L-**Do you think someone asked a question about Misa?

**(L:) -Whispers back- **I really hope not, we don't need another rage-fit...

**(Matt:) **Maka? You okay?

**(Maka:) -Twitching and aggressively breathing- **Fine. Why?

**(Mello:) **You seem a bit angry...

**(Maka:) **Haha, no I'm not mad at all!** -Bites on arm till blood is drawn-**

**(Matt:) **What the shit? 0_0

**(L:) **I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Near's suggestion was most likely accurate.

**(Maka:) -Slowly get's up and walks across room-**

**(Mello:) **Shit...

**(Maka:) -Punches hole in wall and throws lamp at hole-**

**(Near:) **Is she okay...?

**(Light:) **Crazy bitch is never okay...

**(Maka:) -Grabs hair and screams while slowly falling to knees and curls up in the fetal position-**

**(Matt:) -Pulls Maka into lap- **It's gonna be okay...Just let it out...

**(Maka:) -Grabs glass shard and stabs wall-**

**(Near:) **Stabbing the wall does nothing for you.

**(Maka:) -Death Glares at Near- **The hell you say?

**(Near:) **N-nothing...

**(Maka:) -Stabs self-**

**(Matt:) **Holy shit!

**(Mello:)** What the hell?!

**(L, Light, Near:) **...

**(Maka:) *Sparkly bubbles***

**(Matt:) **I'm confused, what's happening?

**(Maka:) -Disappears-**

**(Matt:) **Umm...

**(Mello:) **So, she's gone...?

**(Matt:) **I guess so...

**(Near:) **Who's gonna work the questions?

**(Matt:) **I guess us...** -Picks up laptop- **She already has this one pulled up.** -Pulls up question-**

**"Light, would you marry Misa(movie edition/Erika Toda) or Misa(manga/anime edition)?"**

**(Light:) **And that's why she killed herself... To be honest, I really don't like Misa. She annoys me and is WAY to clingy. Also, I'm not to fond on the idea of marriage.

**(L:) **Would you marry me, _Light-kun_?

**(Light:) -Deep blush- **Uh...Ummm...

**(Matt:) **That wasn't part of the question.

**(Mello:) **Maka let us talk after the question.

**(Matt:)** Maka's not here right now.

**(Mello:) **Okay, so why are you in charge?

**(Matt:) **Because she didn't reject me when I said I would date her. We are pretty much together now.

**(Mello:) **You really do need a girlfriend -_- Or basic social skills and understanding on humans!

**(Matt:) **Whatever.

**(Near:) **Ask away!

**(Mello:) **Hey! I wasn't done, Sheepface!

**(Near:) **Yes you were.

**(Mello:) **Wait-


	19. Question 18: Separate Questions

**(Matt:) **Oh...

**(Mello:) **What is it?

**(Matt:) **Someone put two questions in one comment...

**(Near:) **So...?

**(Matt:)** One's for Maka...

**(L:) **So do we just skip the question?

**(Maka:) -walks in- **Well, that would be rude.

**(Matt:) **Maka!

**(Mello:) **How...

**(L:) **No-no you can't expect me to think something like this is possible!

**(Maka:) **I didn't really ask you to. I just walked in and you started filpin' your shit.

**(Near:) **Is Maka an evil demon who came to haunt us?

**(Maka:) **Nope! My religion prohibits me from being a demon.

**(Light:) **Explanation?

**(Maka:) **Oh right! I'm a Timelord. So I regenerate.

**(All:).**...

**(Maka:) **What is it?

**(Light:) **What is a Timelord?

**(L:) **Timelords are fictional characters used in the television show 'Dr. Who'

**(Maka:) **Guess they're not to fictional then.** -Takes laptop off of Matt-** I will be taking this!

**(Matt:) **I already pulled up the question.

**(Maka:) **There is two...

**(Near:) **Well, we were just going to skip yours because we thought you were dead...

**(Mello:) -Smacks Near- **Shut it, Sheepface!

**(Near:) -Mumbling-**

**(Maka:) **Bad Marshmello!

**(Mello:) **Stop calling me that!

**(Maka:) **Okay, Blondie.

**(Mello:) **That's worse...

**(Maka:) **Blond Bison.

**(Mello:) **Okay, stop.

**(Maka:) **MatchMello!

**(Mello:) **And now she has a shipping nickname...

**(Matt:) **Just ignore it...

**(Maka:) **We'll just do two questions for this chapter!

**(L:) **Will that not be confusing?

**(Maka:) **I don't know.

**(Mello:) **Just go for it.

**(Maka:) **Okay.

**"Maka, checked out DRAMAtical Murder yet? Teehee"**

**(Maka:) **I looked into it, but I'm still extremely confused... 0_0 Is it actually a yaoi thing, or is that just the fandom? Is it a Manga, because it didn't say it was... I'm confuzled... Can you PM me and explain it? Sorry ^^

**(Near:) **Okay, now Matt.

**"Matt, what.s your fav game in the world?"**

**(Matt:) **I don't think I have a favorite game, but I do really like PRG and Shooter games.

**(Mello:) **Wow, short answers today, huh?

**(Maka:) **I'm really tired.

**(Mello:)** Oh.

**(Near:) **Ask away!

**(Mello:) **Quit deciding when the chapter ends!

**(Near:) **Make me.

**(Mello:)** DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO YOU LITTLE-

**(Maka:) -Snaps Fingers-**


	20. Question 19: Mello

**(Maka:) **Hey, guys, sorry I've been away, I've been trying to work on other projects. I promise I will answer ALL of the questions. I will try to do some more today. After I post this one, I can see about all the ones from last week being answered. (That sounds like a really long time...) But, guess what! Someone posted a pervy dare with a question, so we will do the question today, and I'm saving the dare as a celebration for when we reach 2000 reads! We are soooooo close! So, ask away!

* * *

**(Maka:) **Hello, tiny humans! I am back!** *Tries to make dramatic entrance but falls on face***

**(Mello:) **Where the hell have you been!?

**(Maka:) *Lifts face up, so she is now balancing on her throat w/ feet and back in the air* **Well, let's see, I went somewhere with my mom and her boyfriend where I was surrounded by his family, with no wifi, and fucking terrified. I went to visit my bro before he went to Michigan-

**(Mello:) **That's not what I mean! I mean why haven't you been here in a week!

**(Maka:) **I just told you...

**(Matt:) **Hey, lay off, she's here now to help us answer some questions, so it's all good.** *Puts arm around neck* **Right?

**(Mello:) -Dark blush- **Y-yeah, I guess...

**(Maka:) -Gets up- **Well, I'm glad you think that way, because this next question is for you!

**(Mello:) **F-for me?

**(Near:) **Is it by that girl who is about as pervy as you?

**(Maka:) **Do you mean Sara or shewhowasnamedanyway?

**(Near:) **Sara.

**(Light:) **Yes, she if finally tormenting someone other than L and me!

**(Maka:) **Oh, just wait a few days until we reach 2000 reads, she also made a dare for you.

**(L&Light:) -Slowly put heads down-**

**(Maka:) **It is a great dare! Don't worry!

**(Near:) **Great in your eyes is practically porn.

**(Maka:) **Aww** -walks over to Near, scoops him up in lap and hugs him- **You know me so well, young one.

**(Near:)** Can you stop? I'm seventeen years old, I don't want to be babied.

**(Maka:) **Really? Because when we started this you were 6... I don't remember giving you a birthday, much less eleven of them.

**(Near:) **Damn...

**(Maka:) **Plus, you're still tiny enough to fit in my lap, I highly doubt you have aged.

**(Near:) **Fine...** *Cuddles***

**(Maka:) **Yay, I win! Let's got on with that question!

**Mello, what are your thoughts on the global financial crisis? (JK) How long have you had a crush on Matt for, exactly ;) I want to know DETAILS! **

**(Maka:) -Sitting in Matt's lap, Munching on popcorn- **Yeah, Mello, we wanna know details.

**(Mello:)** I- um...***dark red blush*** I've liked Matt since we were 5 and were both put in the Wammy House.

**(Matt & Maka:) *Cough* **Details!** *Cough***

**(Mello:) **I hate you fangirls... v-v

**(Matt:) **I'm not a fangirl! I'm a fanboy!

**(Maka:)** Yeah, yeah, just throw yourself in the pool of estrogen.

**(Matt:) **That sounds sexy.

**(Maka:) **It wasn't supposed to.

**(Matt:) **Yeah, I know.

**(L:) **Just finish the question. It's already 5pm and you have to leave at midnight.

**(Maka:) **Oh yeah...

**(Mello:) **Meh... I started liking him when I noticed I was getting jealous when he liked this other girl in the Wammy house.

**(Matt:) **Are you talking about Chino?

**(Mello:) -Glares- **yes.

**(Matt:) **I didn't really like her, man. She was okay, but I just said I did to freak her out so she would leave me alone.

**(Mello:) **Oh...** *Blushes***

**(Maka:) **Well, that's that! Look out for more answers and ask more questions! Now, without further ado...

**(L:) **Ask-

**(Light:) -Jumps on L's back and covers his mouth- **Ask aw-

_**BANG!**_

**(Mello:) *Gun in hand* **Ask away...

**(Maka:) **DID YOU JUST SHOOT LIGHT'S SHOULDER!?

**(Mello:)** I was aiming for the head, but it seems I missed...

**(Maka:) **YOU DUMBASS!** *Takes Mello's gun and pistol whips him* **WHY THE-

**(Matt:) **Okay, end of chapter...


	21. Question 20: Maka

**(Maka:) **AND YOU WENT AND SHOT HIM?!

**(Mello:)** Yeah.

**(Maka:)** YOU DON'T SHOOT PEOPLE WHEN YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING!

**(Mello:)** That's what I did in the mafia.

**(Maka:)** Well, guess what, Cheesetits? This is my mafia, and you're my bitch.** -Beats Mello over the head with pistol-**

**(Light:) -Walks up behind Maka- -Speaking very carefully- **Okay, how about we quit beating Mello with his gun and get back to answering, okay?

**(Maka:) -Turns head completely around will glowing eyes- *Casual voice*** Haha, sure, why not!** -Calmly walks back to laptop-**

**(Mello:) -Mumbling- **

**(Matt:)** Dude, you okay?

**(Mello:) -Swaying from side to side while holding head-** Yeah, I'm fine...

**(Maka:)** Great!

**Seen/Read Love Stage?  
Would you make a Misa-isn't-all-bad fic if someone dared you?**

**(Maka:)** I have never seen or read Love Stage. Any of you?

**(Matt:)** Nope.

**(Near:)** Can't say I have.

**(L & Light:)** We were gonna read it when the questions end...

**(Maka:)** Mello?

**(Mello:)** Huh? What- n- no, I've never heard of it...** -Hides book behind back-**

**(Maka:)** Yeah, sure you haven't... I found the series in your room. Right along with your collection of Mallo fanfic...

**(Mello:)** HOW DID YOU FIND THOSE?!

**(Maka:)** ... I was kidding...

**(Mello:) -Blushing-** Yeah...So was I...

**(Maka:)** Mhm... Oh, I forgot, on the last question, Sara asked me to slip Matt some Truth Potion... Secret is...I already did.

**(Matt:) -Spits out water-** WHAT?!

**(Maka:)** Yuppy, yup!

**(Matt:)** How could you do that to me?

**(Maka:) **Well, we both did it to Mello, so, ya know...

**(Matt:)** Hmph!

**(Maka:)** Aww, don't pout.

**(Matt:) **Just answer your questions...

**(Maka:)** Fine... I guess I could make a Misa-isn't-all-that-bad fic, if the end resulted in my hanging her from the ceiling, cutting her open, slowly ripping out all of her organs, slitting her throat and watching as she chokes on her own blood.

**(Everyone but Maka:) ...**

**(Mello:)** And there goes her sanity!

**(Maka:)** Can't loose what I never had!

**(Matt:)** Oh, God, is this really happening again?

**(Maka:)** No, because I have something to say.

**(Near:)** Thank God!

**(Maka:)** Yup, anyway, I am not going to be here tomorrow, but we got to 2000 reads! So, when I get the chance, I will write the incredibly sexy dare! BUT, I will be using the standard story format, opposed to the script format. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I hope you will enjoy the short yaoi-ish fanfic dare!

**(Mello:) **Is that all?

**(Maka:)** Yup!

**(Mello:)** Then ask aw-

**(Matt:) -Shoves lips into Mello's- **

**(Mello:) *Incredibly blushing***

**(Matt:) *Pulls away*** Ask away!

**(Mello:)** What was that...?

**(Matt:)** I had to shut you up so I could say it.

**(Mello:) **You're so mean...


	22. MAKA: I'M NOT DEAD

**( Maka:) Hey, guys! Sorry that I have been gone for awhile, I have been really busy! ...And lazy... Probably more lazy... Anyway, I'm not dead! x33 The mini-fic is almost done. It's not even good, I don't get why it's taking so long... But it will be up tomorrow or the next day, I PROMISE! Then, back to questions! So, I'm sorry, PWEASE FOWGIVE MEH! 030 ~Maka **


	23. EXTREMELY LATE 1000 READ LXLIGHT SPECIAL

**Yeah, so um.. This is late, I know, I'm sorry. 3x I will start with questions after I post this, I'm REALLY behind on them. BUT I WILL ANSWER ALL OF THEM! Just...Give me some time... Pweese? Hehe. Okay, on with the mini fic!**

**WARNING- THIS IS YAOI (BOY X BOY) IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. I HAVEN'T GOTTEN HATE YET, AND I WANT TO KEEP IT THAT WAY. THANK YOU~ (This is not JUST the dare, at one point it is a full-out lemon)  
**

* * *

"Soo, this is a thing..." Mello commented, eyeing the pale-skinned man.

"Yes, yes it is!" Maka replied enthusiastically, walking into the room with a small, white box.

"Is that for the dare?" Light asked, somewhat frightened, due to to the fact Maka had not told him anything about the 'special dare' he was going to be acting out with L.

"Mhm!" She hummed cheerfully, setting the box down on a nearby table.

Maka sat down on her laptop and giggled as the five males stared at her.

"Are you planning to explain this anytime soon?" L questioned Maka, breaking her -much to her disliking- from her yaoi trance.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your thong in a twist." She sassed.

"I don't plan on wearing one..."

"Haha, yeah, we will see about that."

Maka walked into the kitchen for a moment before she stepped again out with a short, black dress she had found in the bag Misa brought when she planned to stay for the questions. But, of course the female did have a good fashion sense when it came to being a slut. "You're making him..." Matt whispered. Maka smirked.

"He has to...?" She nodded.

"I don't..." L muttered in disbelief.

"Oh yeah."

"So, will you tell us what the dare is now?" Near asked irritably.

"Oh, hehe, I forgot!" The psychotic shipper chuckled. "The dare was, and I quote, "L, I dare you to eat cake off of Light-Kun, while wearing the shortest dress of Misa's that you can find!""

"You can't be serious!" Light hollered, as he tossed his hands into the air.

"L and Light, sittin' in a tree; Ho-mo-sex-ual-ity!"

"Maka, stop." L commanded.

"'kay." She responded, slightly disappointed. She threw the dress at Light and began rummaging through a dresser.

"What's in there?" The gamer questioned, noticing the dark chuckle the girl before him let out.

"Before I killed Misa," She began, "She had brought along some, erm, _interesting _things. She thought there was gonna be some Light x Misa action. " A gag erupted from the pit of the Chestnut brown-haired boy's stomach. "But, it came with a benefit for the fandom!" Maka's head rose from the chest and in her hand she held two more articles of clothing. In the other, fuzzy hand cuffs. "She really was a slut."

"Are those?" The albino questioned, wide-eyed.

"Yup!" She turned her attention to the detective and his partner. "Now, L, I get that it may be a bit hard to fit yourself in the thong, but the stockings should be fine."

"No. I refuse to take part in such childish acts." The black-haired man declared, dropping the dress to the dress to the floor.

"And I quote, "Well, I'm also CHILDISH and hate to lose, that's how I know." See? So you said yourself that you are, in fact, childish. Also, do you want to loose to the queen?" The coal-black-haired girl said smirking. She knew she had won.

"Fine." He grumbled out, retrieving the costume as well as the accessories to go with it. He then disappeared to the bathroom to put the things on. "What kind of cake is it?" The brunet asked the woman once his partner had left hearing range.

"Red velvet!" She replied, opening the box and showing it to him.

As a look at the cake before him, he smirked. "That's his favorite kind, right?"

"Mhm!" She responded, beginning to cut it into smaller bite-size pieces. Not long after she had finished, the man of the hour came walking back in. Honestly, he didn't look half bad, they all had to admit. His surprisingly attractive body figure that was normally hidden by a baggy cotton shirt and jeans was now being shown-off in tight leather that barely covered him.

Light, standing next to Maka, was completely in shock by what he was seeing. Looking down, Maka could almost see the bulge forming in Light's lower area. "Shall we begin?" The young girl asked aloud, surprising the other males in the room.

"Y-yeah..." The crow-haired man agreed, blushing.

"Light, lie down." She commanded. He did as he was told. She knelled down beside him and began placing the cakes on various parts of his body. One on his throat, each shoulder, in the crook of his neck, one on his upper thigh. Light never said anything about it, that is until she placed one of the final slices on his _area_.

"What- what are you doing?" He flinched a bit.

"Stop moving, you will cause the cakes to fall." She spat, using the last bit to shut him up by setting it on his mouth. "Your turn." She commented, not bothering to look at the heavily blushing male.

"H-hai..." He trailed off. The first few pieces went smoothly. Stomach, no problem. Throat, no problem. Shoulders, great. It didn't start getting interesting until the only pieces left were in the crook of Light's neck, and on his thigh and member. The two shared a look. Their faces were flushed pure crimson, but as the light shone through their eyes, lust and want were all that was visible.

Noticing this, Maka turned to the other 3 boys in the room. "Let's go have lunch." She said, pulling the 3 out of the room.

"But what about the dare?" Mello complained.

"I'll explain." She promised, as all of them disappeared from the room.

Waiting until the four left the room, L pushed his lips to Light's. Completely in shock, it took Light a minute to respond. He kissed back passionately, wrapping his arms loosely around the other male's neck. L quickly swiped his tongue over the younger boy's bottom lip, begging him for entrance which the other gladly gave. They remained like that, kissing and grinding. That is, until the door to the room opened and Maka was seen, a camera held in her hand. "Oh, sweet blackmail~" She sang. With his face as red as a tomato, L burred his head into Light's shoulder as to hide his embarrassment. "Oh, by the way, you have to get all of the cake." She reminded them. "_ALL _of it." L lifted his hips from Light, just long enough to see the smashed cake on his crotch. "Let the feast begin~"

L, a little cautiously attempted to lick a bit of the cake off Light. When this proved to be difficult, L was forced to use teeth. He picked up the majority of it in one bite, rubbing against the younger in a way that made his toes curl and his back arch. "L..." He tried to keep his moans of guilty pleasure to himself. L, also turned on my his little proformance, became harsher as he rubbed his teeth and tongue over the area. Even when it was clear that the entire cake was cleaned from the cotton pants, L didn't stop. It was now him pleasuring the other, craving his moans of want and desire and the feel of his hair being pulled as Light had entwined his perfect fingers in it. To be completely honest, L wanted nothing more than to just rip of the thin layer that held him back.

Maka, by this point, had left the room, and L saw this as his oprotuity. See, he had been interested by the brunette since the investigation had begun. The detective thought that his attraction was nothing more than a small crush. This proved to be VERY wrong. As time had progressed, things only got worse. Just the sound of Light's angelic voice was enough to make him melt. And more than once did their closeness bring a red tint to L's cheeks. When they were locked in the closet, it was a bit awkward. L was a blushing mess. Luckily the darkness of the room was enough to hide that. Sadly, the dark couldn't stop his rapid heart beats or the fact that his pants had suddenly become a little too tight.

**(FLASSHHHHBACKKKKKKKKK! Behind the scenes from before... (; )**

_"Now, get in!" Mello chanted. L grunted, seemingly upset by this whole event. On the inside, though, he was smiling like a fat kid-or himself- in a free candy store. The two were shoved into the closet, L, himself, landing on the brunette. The closet door slammed shut and they were both consumed by darkness. This proved to be a good thing because L preferred that the younger male didn't see the red tint that now covered his cheeks. Sadly, though, the shadows couldn't hide his raped heart beat. The position, as well, contributed to this. L was on top of Light, both his arms pinning them both down. His knee was being shoved into Light's crotch which seemed to be hardening. Why...Was he... Was he getting turned on by this? Deciding to push his luck, L leaned his knee in a bit more as he crawled off of Light. This earned a satisfying gasp from Light who was clearly aroused by the whole thing. "Ah..L..." He quietly moaned out. _

_"Light-kun...You seem to be aroused by this..." L pointed out, bringing his face closer to Light's. Their noes's were touching, their lips not even an inch apart..._

_"L.." _

_"Hm?" _

_"I'm sorry." Light apologized. Before L could even say anything, Light crashed their lips together. shocked by this sudden change, it took Ryuzaki a moment to respond. But, when he came to his senses, he began kissing back. From their, things became more serious. L ground his own growing erection into the younger male's, receiving a chain of moans. This only turned him on more. When they broke apart for air, the grinding didn't stop. "L..." Light gasped... "Harder...Please..."_

_"Perhaps next time, my love."_

**(End of flashback. Yeah, it was cheesy, but I haven't written anything intimate before. ) **

And now, they were in a much similar situation. Their covered hips clashing together in a similar experience of pleasure. It almost was too good to be true. L planted small kisses and bites down Light's jawline and chest, which was now bare, the T-shirt was discarded somewhere. "Ah-L-oh" Light gasped.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L whispered in Light's ear, nibbling on it a bit as he did so.

"P-Please..." He pleaded.

"Please what?"

"You know what I want."

"But it sounds so much better when you beg..."

"L."

"Hm?"

"Take me."

"What do you mean?" L questioned in a low voice, harshly plowing his hips into Light's.

"Ahh- L..Please..."

"Beg for it."

"Please fuck me."

"Where?"

"Please fuck me in my tight ass!"

"Much better..."

**(MAKA:) I finished this a few days ago, but it got deleted and I said 'Fuck it'. As compensation, I made it a bit longer. Also, here is a humorous short story. I DID NOT write this and take absolutely no credit for it!**

A successful rancher died and left everything to his devoted wife.

She was a very good-looking woman and determined to keep the ranch, but knew very little about ranching, so she decided to place an ad in the newspaper for a ranch hand.

Two cowboys applied for the job. One was gay and the other a drunk.

She thought long and hard about it, and when no one else applied she decided to hire the gay guy, figuring it would be safer to have him around the house than the drunk.

He proved to be a hard worker who put in long hours every day and knew a lot about ranching.

For weeks, the two of them worked, and the ranch was doing very well.

Then one day, the rancher's widow said to the hired hand, "You have done a really good job, and the ranch looks great. You should go into town and kick up your heels." **(For those of you that don't know, 'Kick up your heels' kinda means relax or take a night off to yourself.) **The hired hand readily agreed and went into town one Saturday night.

One o'clock came, however, and he didn't return.

Two o'clock and no hired hand.

Finally he returned a round two-thirty, and upon entering the room, he found the rancher's widow sitting by the fireplace with a glass of wine, waiting for him.

She quietly called him over to her..

"Unbutton my blouse and take it off," she said.

Trembling, he did as she directed. "Now take off my boots."

He did as she asked, ever so slowly.. "Now take off my socks."

He removed each gently and placed them neatly by her boots.

"Now take off my skirt."

He slowly unbuttoned it, constantly watching her eyes in the fire light.

"Now take off my bra.." Again, with trembling hands, he did as he was told and dropped it to the floor.

Then she looked at him and said, "If you ever wear my clothes into town again, you're fired."

**(Maka:) So, tell me- did you like my mini fic? Personally, I was a bit disappointed. But, it was the first yaoi I ever wrote and the first some-what lemon that I wrote. If you guys want, I could do something similar when we get to 5000 reads? Currently we are at 3,300, so it won't be TOO long. Also, it wont take me long to write it, because I already know what will happen. So, tell me in the reviews section and I look forward to seeing what you think! Even if you don't have a question, feedback is MUCH appreciated! ARIGATOOO!**


	24. Question 21: Light

**(Maka) -Walks in dramatically- **

**(Mello:) **Where the hell have you been?!

**(Maka:)** Haha, yeah, sorry. First I didn't know what to do, then I was being lazy, the my mom got drugged at a bar and went to the hospital and shit got really confusing, then I finished the chapter and was pleased with it, then my computer deleted the end of the chapter, then I got lazy again, then I spent all my time reading Ereri (Eren x Levi)fanfics, then I finished it and uploaded it.

**(Matt:) **Fuck you.

**(Maka:) **If you really want to!

**(Matt:) **Okay.

**(Maka:) **... 0_0

**(Near:) **Can we just break the silence? Who is the question for?

**(Maka:) **It's for Light, but L can't hear it.

**(L:) **Why?

**(Maka:) **Because. -Snaps and L can't hear the question -

**"I have got a question for Light, and L isn't allowed to hear it- Will you ever see Ryuk again? -laughs evilly and fangirls at the same time-"**

**(Light:) **Turns out he was really a stoned teenager who worked at Burger King. I guess I could go see him if I wanted to. No, but in all seriousness, yeah I will see him again...

**(L:) **Who are you talking to...?

**(Maka:) **Not important! Ask away!

**(L:) **But who is he-


	25. Question 22: Near

**(Maka:) The next few questions are gonna be kinda boring. Not because the questions are boring! I love you guys and all your odd pervy question! I'm just feeling kinda down today, but I will try to make them as humorous or as serious as I can! E=**

**"Near, I'll just simply say that: I love you, you're awesome :D"**

**(Mello:) **Wow, the sheep as a fangirl.

**(Near:) **SHUT UP! Can you ever not be a dick?!

**(Maka:) **Boys, chill out.

**(Mello:) -Grunts and murmurs something-**

**(Maka:) **What was that?

**(Mello:) **Nothing.

**(Maka:) **It was something.

**(Matt:) **Just drop it.

**(Maka:) **Fine.

**(Near:) **Well, thank you for that. It's nice to know someone likes me,** -Looks at Mello- **but I can't really return the feeling.

**(Maka:) **Way to let her down easy.

**(Near:) **Eh.

**(Maka:) **Let's give it up for dramatic 9 year olds!

**(Near:) **I'm 19...

**(Maka:)** Not in my story.

**(Near:) **But I was 18 when the show ended.

**(Maka:) **To bad. FLOW CHART TIMEEEE!

**Matt- 18**

**Mello- 17**

**Maka- 16**

**L- 24**

**Light- 19**

**Near- 9**

**(Near:) **That's not really a flow chart...

**(Maka:) **I know, shut up.

**(Near:) -Pouts- **Hm.

**(Maka:) **Well, um, yeah... ASK AWAYYY!


	26. Question 23: Kira case

**"****what happened to the Kira case? Did you guys find him/her?****"**

**(L:) **I kinda died, sooo...

**(Matt:) **Same.

**(Mello:) **Yup.

**(Everyone:) -Looks at Near and Light.-**

**(Light:) **I died, too, don't be lookin' at me.

**(Near:) -Glares at Light- **You died because you were Kira.

**(L:) **So I was correct.

**(Mello:) **Knew it!

**(Light:).**..

**(Maka:) **Awkward. Ask away!


	27. Question 24: Question and Dare

**(Maka:)** This question I genuinely enjoyed. Thank you, Fangirl, for making my day with this.

**"So, I have a question and a dare. The question first - L! How much do you love Light in a scale of 0 to 10? The same for Light cx**  
**My dare - Mattie, Mels, I want you two to kiss. A 10 second kiss."**

**(Maka:) So who is gonna go first?**

**(Light and L:) -Sitting awkwardly in the corner-**

**(Mello:)** I think after their little scene, L and Light would just LOVE to answer.** -Devious smirk-**

**(L:) **No, it's fine, we don't really wan-

**(Maka:) **MILKSHAKES!

**(Matt:) **Um, what?

**(Maka:) **It's milkshake time!

**(Mello:)** I want-

**(Maka:) **Yeah, yeah, I know what you want.

_**FLAVORS (Even though you probably don't care)**_

_**L: Strawberry **_

_**Light: Matcha**_

_**Mello: Chocolate**_

_**Matt: Coffee (White girl mode :D)**_

_**Near: Vanilla**_

_**Maka: Orphan Blood... I mean Blood Orange... 0_0**_

**(Light:) **These are actually pretty good! What's in them?

**(Maka:) **Orphan tears.

**(Matt:) **Damn it.

**(Mello:)** Everybody's sippin' on orphan tears.

**(Matt:)** That song is so old! Stop!

**(Maka:)** You're no fun.

**(Matt:) **How is joking about our parental status fun?

**(Maka:)** I feel that it's easier to cope with these things if you make them humorous.

**(Mello:) **Why is my thumb bleeding?

**(Maka:) -Slowly sips milkshake-** I dunno...

**(Mello:) **I SWEAR IF YOU USED MY BLOOD TO MAKE YOUR DRINK-!

**(Maka:)** I only used a bit of your blood, it was mostly Matt's.

**(Matt:)** Wait, what-!? -Sees stitched up patch of skin on arm- YOU CRAZY BITCH!

**(Maka:)** We are one, Matt.

**(Matt:)** ... What. The. Actual. Hell?

**(Near:) **It's easier to simply not question her.

**(L:) **But she also didn't cut you open without your permission.

**(Near:) **That is true.

**(Matt:)** WHY WOULD WE GIVE HER PERMISSION TO CUT US OPEN?

**(L:)** I don't know, why would you?

**(Matt:)** I WOULDN'T!

**(L:)** Well, there you go.

**(Maka:) **That is hurtful. I thought we had something.

**(Matt:)** No.

**(Maka:)** Well then!** -Teleports out-**

**(Mello:)** Damn it, Matt!

**(Light:) **I think it would only be fair that Matt and Mello go first.

**(Matt:) **That is not fair!

**(Near:) **Yes it is.

**(Matt:)** NO.

**(L:) **It's happening either way.

**(Matt:)** Fine..**. -Grumbles-**

_**I'm gonna change the script format here because I like actually writing the romance scenes. =33**_

_**Matt's P.O.V (It would have been better if I wrote in first person, but writing off of the script format on this fic makes it really bad. I don't know why.  
**_

Mello positioned himself in front of me, his face flushed. There was no doubt in my mind that may cheeks were the same- if not darker than his. _This is going to be so awkward...Why do they all have to watch?... _I thought to myself. Why did I have to make Maka leave? If I didn't, we may have been in the clear... He's my best friend, for goodness sake! I could never think of him as anything more than that... Why do we have to do these stupid dares anyway? They only turn out bad for us... For Maka, they're fine! She has no problem because she doesn't need to do any of this. It's so unfair. A sound similar to wind echoed behind my back. _Speak a' the Devil. -_-_

She hovered about all of us, taking in the scene. Her once red hair was now dark black and dark red eyes observed the room. "Why don't you give them some privacy?" She spoke finally. "It's bad enough you made them go first, you should at least respect them enough to not make it more awkward than it already is." She usured the three boys out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"But what about you?-" L asked, his sentence cut off by the _click_ off the door.

"Don't worry about me." She assured them through the door. The two left starred at her, obviously confused by her little scene. "What?"

"Nothing. Thank you..." He trailed off, looking away from Mello. It seemed easiest just to hide his blush from the blond.

"You two may want to hurry up. They may not be too willing to wait." she motioned towards the door at the far corner of the room. With that, she faded into the air.

"Matt..." Mello whispered, resting his finger under the red-head's chin. The ginger was forced to look up, and Mello saw that his blush was darker than his hair. In one quick movement, the blond shoved his lips passionately into the others. Matt gasped into their kiss, only causing Mello to deepen it. Mello's arms wrapped around Matt's neck, playing with wisps of red hair. Matt entangled his own fingers in golden locks as he leaned back, Mello on top of him. Mello nipped at Matt's lower lip. Matt moaned at the sudden contact and Mello used this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Matt moaned louder, pulling the other man as close to him as possible. Minutes passes and the two eventually had to let go for air. The moment their lips parted, the door swung open to reveal Maka on L's back, yelling at him that "Barging in on them was completely unfair!" Light was the one to open the door, although he seemed much more fazed by the small girl attacking his lover than the two boys with bright red faces and saliva connecting their lips. Near, of course, was taking pictures of both scenes with his digital camera. While the four were distracted, Matt grabbed Mello and pulled him in for one more brief kiss before pushing the blond off of him.

_**-Okay enough of that- : 33**_

**(Maka:) **Okay, so now that that's done-

**(L:) **10

**(Maka:) **What?

**(L:)** My answer. The question asked me on a scale of one to ten how much I love Light. 10.

**(Maka:) -Nosebleed- **Hehe. Okay! Light?

**(Light:) -Hiding face- **I guess 10...

**(Maka:) -Leans closer to Light- **You guess?

**(Light:)** Yeah...

**(Maka:) *Eyes turn dark red and hair becomes fire* -Demon voice- **DON'T YOU DISAPPOINT ME, PEASANT!

**(Light:) -0_0-** Okay, okay, I love L...

**(Maka:)** Good! Now I would have some weird unusual ending, but I haven't updated in a month, sooooo...

**(Matt:)** That's selfish.

**(Mello:) **Yeah.

**(Maka:) **Too bad.

**(L:)** You should at least promise them something to look forward to.

**(Maka:) **Ugggg fine. As a special for after I get done with the CURRENT QUESTIONS you can chose A or B. Here is what each it**: A) **Matt and Mello be sacrificed to the great L Lawliet. Or** B)** I will do somewhere between 20-40 weird facts about myself (Accompanied by an answer to a question that will be in the reviews. To chose be you DO NOT need to have a question.)

**(Matt:) **But wait I don't want to be-

**(Maka:) **Too bad. Ask away!


	28. Question 25: Near

**(Maka:) Guess who's back? Back again? Maka's back! Tell a friend! **

**(Matt:) No.**

**(Maka:) Aww...**

**(Near:) Didn't you say there was something you wanted us to remind you of?**

**(Maka:) Oh yeah! Thanks, Near! -Grabs Near and hugs him-**

**(Near:) -Blush-**

**(****_Near is now the same age as my OC, 14, for convenience. o3o_****)**

**(Maka:) The special thing that I mentioned in the last chapter will be open until we get to 5,200 reads. (We are on 4,200 right now. THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH FOR THAT I NEVER THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD GET SO POPULAR I LOVE YOU ALL!)**

**(Light:) Let's continue. Shall we?**

**(Maka:) Yup!**

***Raises hand* I have a question! Near gets torn down a lot in his screen play time, so does he ever wish for a cuddle buddy (presumably one that isn't violent)?**

**(Near:) Well, Maka-chan's only violent 99.9% of the time. Also, you're not here, so I don't exactly understand how we could in fact 'cuddle' unless we did so virtually. And Mello's mean comments and remarks don't bother.**

**(Maka:) I'm violent all the time.**

**(Mello:) Then why aren't you doing anything?**

**(Maka:) Because I'm fangirling.**

**(Mello:) Again, you're not doing anything.**

**(Maka:) I'm making L and Light have erotic sex in my head.**

**(L:) ...**

**(Light:) ...**

**(L:) What...**

**(Maka:) I said-**

**(L:) I know what you said. My question was rhetorical. **

**(Maka:) Oh...**

**(Near:) Next question?**

**(Maka:) Sure thing, lil' guy! Ask away!**


	29. Notice about future updates: PLEASE READ

**(Maka:) **Hey everyone, Maka-Sama here. I'm sorry about the A/N sort of thing, but it's kinda important. Remember how I wrote the first question with the question at the top, then the person it was directed to directly speaking? yeah, well, I'm doing that again. That's all! I am working on the questions now, so it will be up soon! Thanks!


	30. Question 26: Matt

**Yay! Matt drank the truth potion! *looks forward to any future questions about Mello* Hmm...**  
**That's a good idea! :D**  
**Matt, now that you've drunk the truth potion, on a scale of one to ten, how attractive would you rate your BFF, exactly? ;) How many times have you thought about kissing him?**  
***sits in corner and waits patiently* : 3**

**(Maka:) **Well that was a mouthful

We had the truth potion at least 5 questions ago! there's no way it's still there!

**(Maka:)** It lasts for 4 questions.

Exactly, so I'm fine.

**(Maka:)** Remember that bottle of water you drank before this question?

You sneaky bitch! -_-

**(Near:)** It was Mello's idea.

**(Mello:)** Shut it, sheep-face!

Mello, what the hell!

**(L:)** He read the upcoming questions and wanted to know.

**(Mello:) **WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU TEAMING UP ON ME?!

**(Light:)** Because you just love him so much. We are only helping you.

**(Mello:) **OKAY I ACTUALLY HATE YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!

**(Light:) **Yeah, righ-

**(Mello:) -Dives on Light and begins punching him-**

**(Light:)** MAKA!

**(Maka:)** Sorry, I have to deal with Matt! Soooo, Matt, whatr' your answers?

Umm... He's really hot! Definitely a 10!** -Covers mouth and blushes-**

**(Maka:) **Perfect!** -Nosebleed- ** Now how many times have you thought about kissing him~?

**-Hands still covering mouth- -Eyes widen and shakes head desperately- **

**(Mello:) -Gets off Light who is now passed out and walks over to Matt-** Aw, Matty, what's wrong?** -Pushes Matt down on couch and climbs on top of him, straddling is hips- -Leans face only inches from Matt's-** Are you worried?

**-Shakes his head harder, closing his eyes tightly- **

**(Mello:) -Pulls Matt's hands away- **Then telling me will be no problem. Right?

I DON'T KNOW!

**(Maka:)** ...What...?

I don't know how many times I have thought about kissing him!

**(Mello:) -Hooks finger under Matt's chin so Matt has to look at him-** Really that many?** -Smirk-**

** -Looks away blushing-**

**(Mello:) -Presses their areas together and Kisses him-**

**(Maka:) -Nosebleed- **

**(Near:)** Are you okay?

**(Maka:) -Dazed-** Yeah...** -Passes out-**

**(L:) -Catches Maka- **

**(Near:)** Okay, well, that's over.

**(L:)** She fangirls way too hard.

**(Near:)** Agreed.

**(L:) -Sets Maka on couch by Matt and Mello-**

**(Maka:) -Wakes up-** Huh?** -Looks over at Matt and Mello- **Nyah!** -Nosebleeds river and passes out again-**

**(L:) **Uggg. Ask away.


End file.
